Conventionally, a display panel in which a gate driver and a source driver are formed on adjacent two sides of an active matrix substrate has been known. Translation of PCT Application No. 2004-538511 (JP-T-2004-538511) discloses techniques for allowing row driving circuits that drive column address conductors to which data signals are supplied, and column driving circuits that drive row address conductors to which row selection signals are supplied, to be disposed on one side of a pixel element array. According to JP-T-2004-538511, with this configuration, peripheral regions around the pixel element array on a support body that holds the pixel element array or the like are not to be limited by these driving circuits.